Sweet Nothings
by Snowfire1996
Summary: HTTYD 2 SPOILERS! After the final battle, Hiccup can't handle his newfound chief status, and Astrid steps in to help. Hiccstrid & Valka/Stoick pairings
1. Chapter 1

After being declared the new chief, Hiccup was overwhelmed with his new responsibilities. Sure, his father had shown him the ropes, but this was far too much for him to deal with right now. It almost seemed as though every viking had a question or complaint about the day's events, crowding him before he could even introduce Valka to them.

"What are we going to do about our homes?"

"Uh- well… Let's-"

"What about the new dragons?"

Hiccup turned when his words were spoken over. "Maybe they could-"

"Will the ice melt?"

"I don't-"

"What kind of dragon was that?"

He couldn't take any more of it. Hiccup dealt with people ignoring him just _fine_, but when he was the center of attention? Forget about it.

Before he could get a word in edge wise, he felt a gentle caress on his shoulder, and heard a demanding voice, "QUIET!"

The crowd fell silent at the command.

Hiccup turned and found his girlfriend giving him a small smile. He returned it with a smirk, and sighed as he turned back to the villagers.

"I know all of you have some issue that needs to be dealt with, but I can't talk to you guys all at _once_." He reasoned with them.

"I'm not the only one here capable of starting a search for people or dragons stuck under debris from the ice."

They all began to slightly panic, thinking of loved ones who might be dead.

Gobber took this time to direct the attention to himself and away from the overwhelmed chief. "Alright, how 'bout all ye come over here if ye need some place to stay for the night."

That dragged at least half of them away at least.

"I-I don't think I'll be much help to anyone right now." He muttered under his breath, a hint of remorse hidden in his voice.

Astrid managed to hear him.

"Everyone, how about we let Hiccup rest." The new chief gave a grateful flash of a smile at her. "He's…" Astrid debated whether or not to tell them the whole story, but decided against it. "He's been through a lot."

Hiccup's eyes cast downward, averting away from everyone's gazes.

"In the meantime, Gobber and I will help answer your questions."

Astrid leaned closer to Hiccup. "Go take a break. We got it handled here."

Her boyfriend kissed her forehead. "You have _no _idea how much I love you right now." He whispered into her ear.

She chuckled and pecked her lips on his cheek. "I love you too, now go before I _make_ you."

Hiccup looked like he was thinking deeply about some decision, until he stuttered out, "A-After you finish what you're doing here, meet me in the cove, alright?"

She nodded, and gave him one last hug. "Don't get yourself into trouble. I'm not there to save you this time."

The young chief couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. "What, me? In trouble? _No_!"

Astrid playfully shoved him away. "Get out of here, you idiot." She turned to the crowd. "Alright, who's first?"

They all raised their hands anxiously.

"Remember the cove."

She waved her hand behind her at him nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah… I heard you, Babe. I'll try not to be too late."

Before doing as told, he spun her around and left her with a tender kiss on the lips. "I'll meet you there, Mi'lady."

Toothless warbled from behind him, making Hiccup turn to see his best friend gesturing to the saddle. "Hold on, Bud."

He pulled himself up onto the dragon, and patted his head. "Let's go."

The duo shot into the air at top speed. The only sound that could be heard after they entered the clouds was Hiccup's cry of thrill.

Astrid watched them leave. "Oh, Hiccup…" She pulled herself together, and returned to her self-given duties. "People who are injured or missing are our first priority, so who wants to look for wounded?"

From the sidelines, Valka had witnessed Hiccup and Astrid's goodbye with interest. She hadn't known the relationship her son had had with the girl until the battle was over. She hadn't needed the kiss to realize it, however, it _did _help clear things up. It explained why _she _was the first to comfort him after Stoick's death, and why _she _was the one he kept glancing at during the battle of the bewilderbeasts.

The two were obviously together. For how long, Valka didn't know, but she guessed it was a few years at _least_. Their interactions with each other weren't that of a new couple, always lovey-dovey next to each other, _no_. They were that of two souls who knew one another inside and out.

With a pang, she remembered her own fallen soulmate. She felt tears beginning to fall down her face as she thought of Stoick's giant, but gentle hands against her cheeks. Cloudjumper seemed to have noticed his rider's distress and gave a low croon.

She scratched his chin and pressed her forehead to his. "Let's go find where me boy's gone to hiden', shall we?"

The stormcutter lowered himself as she climbed onto his back.

No one even noticed her absence as she took off into the sky.

* * *

**Who wants me to write another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… so many reviews ALREADY? I'm surprised. Usually my writing isn't the best out there… but here you go guys :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't _believe _he was going to do this. Five years with her as his girlfriend and this is what's become of it. He dragged his palms down his face in apprehension. There's no telling what Astrid'll do when she finds out what he's planning.

He laid on the ground, using the large rock in the cove as a backrest. "What do you think I should do, bud?" The dragon curved himself around his friend and placed his massive head on Hiccup's lap. A light purr came from the back of Toothless' throat, reassuring Hiccup he was always there for him if anything went wrong.

"At least I still got you if I lose her, huh bud?" The night fury snorted and glared up at his rider with slitted pupils. Hiccup only laughed at him..

"I know, I know. But it could happen…" He sighed.

In the sky above them, Valka scoured the trees below her searching for her son. It didn't take long to find them. Toothless' artificial tail fin stood out like a sore thumb in its green surroundings.

"There he is." The woman chuckled to herself. Cloudjumper tilted his head sideways to see her. To see her smallest body movements to obey. Soon enough, Valka pulled all her fingers except her index into a fist. The dragon knew immediately what she had wanted, and dove to the ground.

Back in the cove, Toothless' ears lifted up at the sound of a gust of wind. "Toothless?"

His unasked question was answered by Cloudjumper's form landing less than a zippleback-length away. His mother hopped off of the dragon, and made her way over to her son.

Toothless lifted his head and stuck out his tongue anxiously. He may not have known Valka long, but he'd already formed a bond with her. To the dragon, Valka was basically an older Hiccup, but, of course, she was a female instead.

"Hey, Mom." He greeted as she knelt down in front of the night fury, holding up the back of her hand to the dragon's nose for him to sniff. Toothless didn't even take a whiff of it before rubbing his cheek against her face.

"So… are ye ready for this, Hiccup?" The man nodded, albeit hesitantly at first. "Dad taught me the basics." His voice cracked at the mention of his father. "And I watched him for _years_. I just… can't handle it being dumped on me all at once."

"Yer father said the same thing…" Valka took a spot next to Hiccup on the ground. "He had to become chief when your grandfather died in a raid."

Hiccup absentmindedly ran his fingers down Toothless' forehead scales, listening to his mother's story. "I remember how brave he tried to be, but I knew he was only acting. Even though he didn't feel ready for it, he did it for Berk. For his people… _your _people."

The young chief sighed to himself. "How could you have known he was _faking _it? All the times I remember him, he's the strongest person I know."

Valka smirked at her son. "Because at the time, _I _was the one he confided in. I was there for him whenever he needed me… After all, that's what you do for your loved ones…"

Cloudjumper growled happily from behind her.

"Speaking of which, HIccup… ye never told me you've gotten yourself a girlfriend."

His cheeks blushed red in embarrassment. "Y-yeah…" He swallowed. "She's…" He cleared his throat. "She's… _something_, isn't she?"

Hiccup's mother chuckled at his stuttered response. "I didn't get the chance to fully meet her. What's her name?"

"Astrid." He said with a smile on his face. "Astrid Hadd-…_Hofferson_. I-I mean H-Hofferson."

Valka's eyebrow rose at her son's slip-up. "Is there something ye want to tell me, son?"

The man hung his head in defeat and began digging through Toothless' saddle. "Promise me you won't tell her." He stopped looking until she answered him.

"Cross me heart, Hiccup."

The man took several deep breaths before turned back to face his mother. "I know it'll look like I'm rushing this, especially after Dad d-died… but I had this planned out _way _before any of… _this _happened."

"_What _planned?"

Hiccup revealed the golden rings he held in his hand. "I-I… was going to ask her to marry me the day you found me."

Valka gasped and shot to her feet to get a closer look.

Both bands reflected the sunlight non-stop, and looked as though they could blind you if looked at correctly. They also had inscriptions inside of each, as well as designs on the outside, but she couldn't quite make the words out. One ring had a black obsidian stone, while the other had the brightest blue you'd ever see.

"They're _beautiful_, Hiccup. Where did you get them?"

A smirk grew on his face. "I _made _them. With Gobber's help, of course."

His mother stood with her mouth agape at the fact her son could achieve in making these intricate, delicate rings. "I'm sure she'll love them." She wiped away a stray tear that formed in the corner of her eye. "I'd best be on me way, then. I wouldn't want to ruin her surprise."

Hiccup stuck the rings into a side pocket in his leggings, and gently pulled his mother's arm. "P-please don't leave… I… In case she says no."

While mother and son were talking, they failed to see a new dragon fly overhead. A _certain blue nadder_, to be exact.

"I've barely met her, but I know she wouldn't do that. I've been watching you two since the yesterday, and you two share a connection no one else will share with another. You two are _soulmates_."

The young chief gave his mother a long hug before telling her, "My original plans for this have changed because of you and Dad… I think you'll want to stay and watch."

All four sets of eyes darted to the sky when a loud squawk echoed through the cove. Toothless bounced up and down at the arrival of his friend, while Hiccup just stood stupidly staring at his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"N-Nothing! Um-… A-Astrid!"

"Well… what was so _important_ that I came here?" Valka crossed her arms in amusement. The movement caught Hiccup's attention, and helped him make up an excuse. "Astrid! This is my mom, Valka. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Astrid."

The younger of the two held her hand out. "It's an honor to officially meet you."

Valka shook her head with a smile. "No, no… I think it's the other way around, me dear." Instead of shaking her hand, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

Hiccup's lips twitched upward. The scene was a first. His mother, and his future fiancé in a tight embrace. He was sure it wouldn't be the last time they'd do this.

Valka pulled away and held Astrid's shoulders, finally getting good look at her. "How on earth did _my_ Hiccup manage to get such a beautiful woman like yourself?"

"Mom!" Hiccup whined.

Astrid smirked at her boyfriend's reaction. "Well… technically, we weren't _on _earth… We were flying above it."

Hiccup's mother looked between the two, and found they both had glanced in Toothless' direction.

"Aye… a romantic flight on a night fury would do it."

Again, the two's eyes locked together. "I wouldn't say _romantic_…" Hiccup murmured. "At least… not at _first_." Astrid finished.

Valka waited for them to continue.

"Well… this was when I'd first started training Toothless, so he wasn't exactly friendly with vikings… Astrid in particular actually."

Astrid moved to his side and clasped her hand in his. "You see, Toothless saw her… um… knock me down, and saw her as a threat, so right off the bat, the two didn't really get along."

"I had run off to tell the rest of Berk, but he'd had Toothless pick me up into the air."

This said night fury came up behind Astrid, and nudged her free hand, asking to be scratched. She smiled and found his soft spot to make him faint onto the ground. Valka chuckled at the now-purring dragon.

"It took a while for me to get him under control."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You were never really in charge. You two are co-pilots. You both have _equal_ control over where you fly."

Valka flicked her wrist, giving Cloudjumper a silent command. He padded up to her side and brought his head down to her height so she could press her hands to his round chin. "She's right, ye know."

Hiccup sighed, "Yeah, yeah… whatever." He waved her off. Valka may have been away from people for 20 years, but she at least knew a few social cues. Plus, it helped that she knew what her son was planning.

"Well… I guess I'll go make sure Gobber doesn't need too much help." She mounted Cloudjumper after wrapping her staff around his claw. "Don't you two stay out here for too long. I still want to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

Hiccup facepalmed, but Astrid only waved Valka goodbye.

Though it looked like the stormcutter had entered the clouds far above them, he had only landed at the edge of the cove. Though they were out of sight, the two could hear every word coming from the couple they'd left behind.

* * *

**So? Better? I made it longer for you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm seriously at a loss here guys… All the amazing reviews are heartwarming, really :)**

**It's surprising that so many people (Like… 20-ish…-_-) actually like this… It was just something I HAD to write down before forgetting it. **

**A special thanks to TheSoggyBug! She sent me a PM saying I have one of the best stories here for post-Httyd 2, and I feel bad that I don't agree with her :'( **

**Honestly, I believe there are far better authors out there on this site, so again, thank you guys for favoriting/following this story. (Thanks again TheSoggyBug!) It means a lot to me.**

**Oh, and after reading the chapter, there'll be a special link at the bottom of the page. Be sure to check it out! :D**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't _believe _she said that. Of course, he should've expected it though.

Astrid blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as she turned back to her boyfriend. "So, are you going to tell me what _that_ was all about?"

His mouth was gaping open in shock. It was clear she didn't catch the hint from his mother. How she did, he didn't know.

"You mean… you didn't-" He sighed in relief.

"You _do _know your father called me that a lot, don't you?"

Oh…

Apparently, she _did _catch it.

Hiccup forced out a short chuckle. "Yeah. I just thought-"

"You thought I'd be _embarrassed_?" She finished.

Her boyfriend scratched the back of his neck. "W-well, yeah… something along those lines I guess."

"Hiccup." She told him sternly, getting him to shut up. "We've been dating for _five _years. If can deal with being called your girlfriend for this long, I _think_ I can handle being called your future wife." Though her words were brave, her voice didn't quite match them.

For a moment, Hiccup began to panic. _Is it possible she doesn't want to marry me?_ These fears were extinguished when she continued quietly. "I mean, that is…_if _we even get married someday…" She lowered her eyes and refused to look him in the eye.

Hiccup might not be good with interpreting many peoples' emotions, but he could tell when Astrid sounded scared, something that happened rarely. She was actually _afraid_ that he'd never propose to her.

_It now or never_. He chanted mentally to himself as he felt his nerves reaching their peak.

"Astrid." He grabbed her hands in his own, getting her to look back up at him. "Do you remember what I said five years ago? After our first _real_ kiss?"

She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her other leg. "How do you expect me to remember something _that _long ago?"

Hiccup laughed at her response. "I told you I'd get used to it. And you know what? I think you've got me addicted." He kissed her forehead. "Making me _always _want more than what you give me."

Astrid's smile grew. "Well, consider it mutual." She kissed his lips.

"What I mean to say, is that I want to be with you _forever_, Astrid." The corners of her lips turned down, if even just the slightest twitch. "Wh-"

He pressed his index finer against her lips. "Please, Astrid… bear with me here."

His girlfriend looked a bit annoyed at the fact he basically told her to keep her mouth shut.

Hiccup let his hands fall to his sides, and tried to calm his nerves. As he took a deep breath, he tilted his head ever so slightly back. He took this small moment to scan the tree line for Cloudjumper and his mother. It didn't take long to see the dragon's yellow eyes watching them through the bushes. He assumed Valka would be near, if not next to, the stormcutter.

"Try to keep all your teasing until I'm done, alright?"

Astrid crossed her arms. "I'll _try_."

Hiccup took a moment to remember the words, before starting to whistle. It was quiet and unsure at first, but then he grew enough confidence to do it as loud as he could.

From her vantage point, Valka's breath caught. _It was _their _song. Her and Stoick's song… _"Oh, Hiccup…" She whispered. "You are _full _of surprises, aren't you?" She said to herself, barely managing to choke it out.

Back in the middle of the cove, Hiccup began to sing. Sure, he wasn't known to be a good singer, but at least he was on key.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'r fear of drowning_

Hiccup could clearly see his girlfriend trying to hold back her laughter, so he tried to get this over with as soon as possible.

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

He dug through his pocket and pulled out the black ring. After making sure he took out the right one, he knelt down on one knee, just as he'd done earlier that same day. Astrid didn't move, nor did she react.

Hiccup only hoped that was a good sign.

_If you will marry me._

He held the ring up to her. Though he'd previously thought she hadn't reacted, her eyes were a different story. Tears had already started to cascade down her cheeks, and she made no move to wipe them away.

"Astrid… I've loved you long before you even paid attention to me, back when I was the village embarrassment." He smirked. "Hell, I still _am_." Hiccup could feel his nerves starting to get to him again. "You've been _my_ warrior ever since we took that first flight together. You are the strongest, most talented, most beautiful viking I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You were always there when I needed you, and more than half the time, you were saving me from some stupid situation I managed to get myself into." Finally, Astrid opened her mouth. She had planned on saying words, but only got a short chuckle out instead. "No one could possibly be any luckier than I am to have you…"

Taking a hold of Astrid's hand with one of his own, he asked, "So what do you say, m'lady? You willing to become this idiot chief's new wife?"

By now, her cheeks were covered in dry, caked-on tears. Hiccup was so tempted to wipe them away himself. After all, she never cried because it showed weakness, and he didn't want her to look vulnerable when he knew she wasn't.

Astrid remained silent for so long, that Hiccup thought she'd forgotten to answer him.

However, being Astrid, she responded by punching his shoulder. The man flinched and nearly fell over at the force of the impact. "What _is _it with you and violence!?" He complained.

"_That's_ for being an idiot and making me cry!" Hiccup rubbed his newfound bruise, but smiled at her statement, knowing all too well what she was going to do next.

And as he'd predicted, she grabbed the front of his vest, and pulled him to his feet. "And _this_…" She paused. "_This_ is for finally asking." He felt her lips press themselves to his, and he immediately retaliated by returning her kiss.

Valka couldn't help but cry at the newly engaged couple. She was away from her son, her _family_, for 20 years, only to return and gain a new daughter-in-law the same day.

"Come on, Cloudjumper. Let's go spread the good news." She patted his shoulder, signaling him to let her on.

As quietly as the dragon could, he flew his rider back to the village square.

* * *

**Are these getting better? Worse? Continue even MORE? I've got to warn you… I'm a procrastinator. It may not seem like it NOW, but that's because I'm sucked into the fandom at the moment. In the future, I won't be, so it'll be harder to think of a good plot. **

**Anyways, here's the awesome link, as promised. Like I might've mentioned before, writing fanfictions are just something fun I do every once and a while. ****_Making videos_****, however, is another story entirely. **

**WARNING! THIS VIDEO CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2! (Plus the Hiccstrid kiss)**

/watch?v=nw-MPivoQo8

**(Remember to add the "w w w youtube c o m" at the beginning of it)**

**As another note, if you send me a PM or comment on one of the HTTYD 2 videos I've made saying you've read my story here, I'll make a short vid for you with the song of your choosing. I've got to warn you though, the less I like the song, the longer it'll take. (ONLY VIDEOS FOCUSED ON HTTYD 1 AND/OR 2)**


End file.
